


只能屈服于你啦 8

by LuzardT



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzardT/pseuds/LuzardT





	只能屈服于你啦 8

孙东杓拉过韩胜宇的手放在他的眼前让韩胜宇自己捂住自己的双眼，随后轻轻扯了扯浴袍露出还微微泛着红的香肩和锁骨，胸前的两颗小草莓在韩胜宇的视角若隐若现。他移开韩胜宇此时还乖乖挡着眼睛的大手对他小恶魔一样地吐吐舌。

这次他踮起脚吻在了韩胜宇唇的正中心。

“哥哥……”

“这样的东杓…会更喜欢吗？”

孙东杓伸出小猫爪轻轻抚上韩胜宇宽阔的后背将自己的身子贴上韩胜宇的身子在韩胜宇怀里轻轻摩擦着，隔着韩胜宇一层薄薄的衬衫能让他感受到小猫柔软的身体正在点火般诱惑他。

“东杓，你还太小了。”像抓小猫一样捏住孙东杓的后颈肉让他停止摩擦的动作，自己却不争气的起了反应只好皱着眉别过头去。自己家的宝贝反客为主引诱自己，这么天真又纯洁的小孩是谁教他这些的。

那必定是姜敏熙。

韩胜宇倒吸一口凉气。“东杓，姜敏熙都教了你些什么呀？”

因为韩胜宇的拒绝让孙东杓到现在还皱巴着脸瘪着嘴一副闷闷不乐的样子，脸颊鼓鼓的好像在显示着他的不快。“他说，爱他就把自己送给他，就这么教我了……”

“那他有对你这么做吗？像你现在对我正在做的事情一样。”

在孙东杓说出「爱他就把自己送给他」那句话的时候他已经悄悄地把手放在韩胜宇挺起的欲望上不轻不重地揉搓着了，韩胜宇将脸凑过去，温热的鼻息喷洒在孙东杓的耳尖让他的耳尖肉眼可见地羞红了起来。但他还是倔强地抬起脸一做就要做到底。

“那当然没有呀…你是不是..不喜欢这种……？”欲擒故纵地移开正隔着布料抚揉韩胜宇性器的手，正好让韩胜宇中了他下怀。

“怎么会不喜欢。”韩胜宇将一个吻落在孙东杓红的发烫的耳尖轻声低笑，敏感的耳尖被柔软的嘴唇触碰像是触电般让孙东杓在韩胜宇的怀中抖了抖身子，“做到一半控制不了自己了怎么办。”

孙东杓慢条斯理地解开他衬衫上的第一颗纽扣，用小虎牙轻轻咬在韩胜宇锁骨。

“哈..胜宇哥——”后穴被混合着润滑液的修长手指缓缓推入，第一次的不适感让孙东杓痛得挺起腰紧闭着眼睛，细密的汗布满额头，滑入茂密的发间染湿了发尖。

孙东杓背对着韩胜宇坐在韩胜宇腿间，两腿大开搭在韩胜宇腿上，后穴被韩胜宇的手指侵入着的同时，颇有技巧的吻打乱了孙东杓呼吸的节奏让他只能发出嗯嗯乱哼。

韩胜宇却不给他任何休息的余地，扳过他的脑袋就将舌头闯入孙东杓口腔霸道地搅动着，湿润粘腻的啧啧声不绝于耳让孙东杓羞红了脸。

破碎的呻吟溢于耳边让韩胜宇野心大发，他低下头像刚刚小猫咪的动作一样挑逗着舔舔孙东杓凸起来的漂亮锁骨让孙东杓感到有些痒，推拉着韩胜宇却被对方恶趣味地继续朝下叼住乳尖。

“呃啊～”粉嫩的乳尖调皮地翘起，韩胜宇如同小宝宝吸奶一般把乳尖嗦地发出啾啾响声让孙东杓如同一滩春水一般软化在韩胜宇温暖的怀中，想要逃避般扭动着身体却正好配合上了韩胜宇的动作让他敏感地不停淫叫着。“胜宇哥…胜宇哥…哈啊——”

韩胜宇一只手正伸入两根手指在孙东杓已经变得湿滑的后穴中模拟着抽插动作，一只大手撸动着孙东杓早就挺立着的嫩芽上下抚慰着。

孙东杓的性器相较韩胜宇此时鼓鼓囊囊的一团显然更加精致一些，姣好的形状被大手包裹着吐出一小波一小波的体液。

“想射就射吧亲爱的。”猫咪经不住他在耳边低声说话的感觉，配合着身下火热的大手的抚慰，猫咪眼前一白挺着身子甜腻地叫着“阿爸～”缴械在韩胜宇的手中。

“果然是第一次，这么浓呀。”翻过身将孙东杓压在身下，韩胜宇将沾满孙东杓精液的手指涂抹在孙东杓的小脸上让他看起来像一只淫荡的小花猫。

孙东杓难为情地用手臂挡着自己的脸不想让韩胜宇看到眼前自己这副糟糕的样子却被韩胜宇一把拉开啃咬上他柔软的肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。

韩胜宇手上的动作却一直没有停下来，再缓缓推入一根手指，三根手指被紧致的甬道紧紧包裹，一推一拉的吸吮着韩胜宇修长白嫩的手指仿佛在欲拒还迎。

孙东杓意外的发现韩胜宇平时看起来一本正经斯文败类，在床上却意外的喜欢说荤话。比如现在。

“宝贝的屁股夹这么紧…是不是等不及想让老公进去了？”

此时说着黄暴的荤话却一如既往对他史努比微笑的斯文败类先生可把孙东杓这瓶纯牛奶打翻了，孙东杓因为情话的害躁而全身泛起了粉红显得秀色可餐，两腿大张已无力再害羞着并拢腿阻止韩胜宇的所作所为。

手指摸索到一块略硬的突起处，轻轻地拂过便响起孙东杓甜腻的撒娇声。

“呜嗯嗯～阿爸～”

这句甜甜的阿爸就是情欲最佳的导火线，韩胜宇一把捞起孙东杓让他背对着自己趴在床上，火热的欲望从他拉开的裤裆拉链中蹦弹出来露出此时青筋忍耐的爆起的性器。

一手稳住孙东杓的腰肢，将性器对准孙东杓此时滴淌着稠液的后穴将性器缓缓推入。

头部挤入红润的后穴中就立马受到了媚肉的热烈包裹，源源不断地将韩胜宇的性器尽入穴中，似在欢迎韩胜宇的欲望在孙东杓的体内燃烧释放。

“亲爱的，你好像天生就很适合被操。”

看到吸附着自己性器的红穴交合处一副淫靡的场景，韩胜宇弯下身去咬着孙东杓的耳朵玩味着说道。但孙东杓却快痛到无法呼吸一般一边大喘着气一边纳入韩胜宇庞大的性器。惊人的尺寸让孙东杓在一波又一波的痛苦中让快感油然而生。

韩胜宇开始不紧不慢的在后穴中出出入入尽情享受着孙东杓小猫一样的呻吟。

“呀啊～胜宇哥～胜宇哥——”小猫咪回过头用水汪汪的蒙上一层情欲的眼睛怯怯地看着韩胜宇在他体内冲撞的样子，偷窥着韩胜宇因汗液被打湿的碎发和精致的脸庞却被韩胜宇警官立马掳获。

韩胜宇突然开始激烈的冲撞，一次又一次直击孙东杓脆弱的敏感点让肠液混合着润滑液从臀缝中肆意滴下打湿床单，他紧紧抱住孙东杓如同打桩机一般挺入抽离，不给孙东杓一丝逃脱的机会让孙东杓的身子都被操的软了下来。

冲撞变得快速让孙东杓一个抖身再次射出一股热流，他紧紧抓着韩胜宇的手寻找着安全感被韩胜宇更用力地反握住。

囊袋拍打着臀肉发出有节奏的啪啪响声，夹杂着孙东杓的奶叫声和韩胜宇浓重的喘息声充斥整个房间显得格外色情，孙东杓被操的小嘴合不拢不断发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，津液顺着嘴角滑落让小猫来不及伸出小舌头收回，韩胜宇就迎上去与小猫唇舌触碰进行着攻略式的亲吻。

韩胜宇的吻逐渐往下移，温柔的吻如潮水般倾倒在孙东杓身上各处，身下巨物的撞击却仍然猛烈，孙东杓时不时紧张地收起小腹带动着后穴的紧缩差点把韩胜宇爽到射出来。

“胜宇哥～快一点呀……”快要被操干到失神的孙东杓转过身用软绵绵的小拳头抵在韩胜宇的胸口，因为身体的翻转所以性器在穴口重重的研磨了一圈让孙东杓敏感地大叫出声。但他还是直起身换了个体位坐在韩胜宇身上面对面看着韩胜宇。

将韩胜宇仍然蓬勃的欲望对准此时已经湿软滑嫩的肉穴，咬咬已经被吻的红肿的嘴唇慢慢坐了下去。

“啊嗯～唔啊啊啊～”坐着的体位让性器进入到前所未有的深度让孙东杓不禁爽到夹紧了后穴。还黏着精液的小脸和没被擦干净的津液，小孩红红的鼻尖和委委屈屈的小眼睛，无一不刺激着韩胜宇每个感官。

后身埋着的性器尺寸又涨大了一些让孙东杓惊恐不已，小穴的褶皱已被韩胜宇的性器磨平似乎已经撑到极限，韩胜宇却还精力旺盛。

“嗯～哼嗯……”孙东杓开始忘情地扭动自己柔软的腰肢以寻求后方的刺激和源源不断的渴求和快感，韩胜宇扶住孙东杓的细腰抬起落下让性器直刺孙东杓的敏感点，“啊啊啊——胜宇哥…哈～真的不行了～嗯～”小孩被如此深度的抽插逼出泪水，又让人忍不住蹂躏地更猛烈。

终于在他数次夹紧后穴一遍又一遍甜腻地喊着“阿爸好大呀～”的时候韩胜宇才奖赏着射在孙东杓体内。把小孩安顿在床上抽出性器准备抱着小孩去清洗的时候小孩却向他张开双臂。

孙东杓嘟起嘴来。

啊，是要抱抱了。

他瘫软在韩胜宇的怀中让两人肌肤赤裸相贴，他依偎在韩胜宇的胸口微微喘着气还留在高潮的余韵中发着抖。韩胜宇吻在他的额头，摩挲着小孩被汗水打湿的头发。孙东杓能清晰地听见韩胜宇强而有力的心跳声。

“胜宇哥……”

“怎么了？”

双眼对视，交换着彼此最纯真而又深情的眼神。

“我好像……只能屈服于你啦。”

未完待续。


End file.
